Rise Again
by Typhoon Boom
Summary: After being defeated by the Senechal, beaten at the end of his long journey, the Arisen must rise up once more, but this time, in a new world.
1. Beginning of the End

**If you know what happens if you lose against the Senechal, you'll know where I got this idea from.**

_After the great dragon Grigori was defeated. After the young Arisen, also known as Durgon, reclaimed his beating heart, his right to live, the world of Gransys was plunged into darkness. New, powerful creatures began to appear all over the land._

_Durgon and his trusted pawn, Damien, had stood side-by-side, braving against impossible odds, watching over one another such as brothers would. After they had fought, died, and collected twenty wakestones, along with many to spare, Durgon alone had fearlessly jumped down the depths of the Everfall, awaiting his destiny to come._

_It was afterwards when he met the Seneschal, and the mastermind behind the makings of the world in his chamber on the throne. After a brief battle to test him, Durgon was given the offer to return to Gransys and live a peaceful life, or step forward and challenge this god-like being for the thrown._

_"The choice is yours, Arisen..." the eerie voice echoed. "Yours alone."_

_"Tis a simple choice, Arisen: Step forward, or retreat. Accept the quiet emptiness of a false peace. Of false life." said the Senechal in a mocking tone._

_Without hesitation, Durgon moved forward. As such, friends and loved ones appeared before him, behind all of them was the Senechal._

_This was a test of resolve, and Durgon passed it by slaying them all, including his loved one: Quina. _

_Then again, he already knew they were nothing more than clones for a test that anyone under Arisen would otherwise fail. _

_Facing the Senechal once more, he revealed himself as Savan, the Arisen before him, and as their pawns were summoned, Savan spoke,_

___"You stand now at its end, Arisen. See your journey through!" _

___And with that, they fought._

___It was a long, grueling battle that bought out the best of both the Arisen and the Senechal along with their pawns. Mystic Knight versus Fighter. Fighter versus Strider._

___But in the end, Savan and his pawn, being stronger, older, and more experienced, defeated Durgon and his own._

___As he was blown back with a blast of magic, Durgon's sword and shield was blown out of his grasp, landing next to him. As Durgon laid on the ground, hovering just over death, Savan walked up to him, kneeling at his side._

___"I've had high hopes for you, Arisen, but it seems that you weren't capable of besting your predecessor, and so your fate is changed. May our paths cross again in the future, if at all." and with that, a wave of his glowing hand caused a portal to open up right from under._

___As Durgon fell, along with his sword and shield, his body glowed as he began to rapidly change in the blink of an eye. His skin grew into scales, his nails grew into claws, his teeth became razor sharp, his pupils thinned to slits, and he also grew great wings and a long tail. His armor seemed to transform along with him to accommodate his new body, and as he fell through the daytime sky of a new realm, blackness engulfed him as he passed out, falling, awaiting his new destiny to come._

_And that's where his new story begins..._

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Spyro was idly walking through the Dragon Temple.

Since the old temple was destroyed by Malefor, the Guardians had to build a new one. The moles had happily agreed to build them one, and were following blueprints that had been left behind by Ignitus.

Now that the Dragon Temple was right in Warfang, the Guardians began to train and school the next generation of dragons, a lot of whom, Spyro himself saved as eggs in the past.

Spyro sighed. He was still obsessing over Ignitus' 'death', and still somewhat blamed himself for it, but Cynder had said that Ignitus had died for them, so his death wasn't in vain. Maybe he should finally put his mentor's death behind him…

"Maybe it's best to do something to draw my mind away from it. Hmmm... I wonder where Cydner and Voltia are..." Spyro thought out loud before he headed off to go look for Cynder.

He found the black dragoness idly walking the great hallways of the temple. She was walking with another one of the students there, but said student was about a head taller than them both, so she was arguably a few years older than the two. She had bright yellow scales, navy blue underbelly and wing membranes, 2 lightning bolt shaped horns and a bolt-shaped tailblade.

"Holding up well?" Spyro asked, walking up next to her. Cynder just sighed, but nodded in reply.

"Fine. Just bored is all." Cynder replied, turning to face him.

"Same here." the yellow dragoness Voltia replied.

"Well I've got the perfect solution. How about we all go out flying? Cyril and Volteer are out and Terrador's helping with construction, leaving us free to do whatever." Spyro informed, walking up next to her. Cynder didn't even have to think on it.

"Don't see why not." Voltia agreed.

"Alright. Let's go." Cynder agreed as Spyro nodded and lead her out of the temple. Just as they were about to open the corridor, Spark flew in, calling out for Spyro. Locating the purple dragon, Sparx flew up to him, out of breath.

"Sparx! Take it easy. What happened?" Spyro asked, what could've startled Sparx in such a way. Sparx was frantically pointing back down the hallway, but couldn't speak clearly from loss of breath.

"Something... falling... Avalar..." Sparx wheezed. Spyro nodded in understanding as he headed outside of the temple while Cynder was thoroughly confused, following right behind.

"What did he say?" Voltia asked, trying to figure out Spark's words.

"He said there's something or someone that crashed in the forest near the Valley of Avalar." Spyro clarified as they made it outside of the temple.

"You think it could be a dragon?" Cynder inquired. Spyro shrugged as he spread his wings.

"Let's find out." Spyro suggested as the two took flight and headed for the Valley of Avalar, Sparx following right behind.

XXXXX

They felt and heard a massive crash as they neared the valley, and a few minutes later, they made it to the crash site.

"Wow... how far did it fall?" Voltia asked, being the first to climb into the crater. Said crater was shallow, being a few feet deep, but the fifteen foot radius still signified that whatever fell must've fell from at least a mile up. Spyro and Cynder followed in, wondering the same thing. They set their sights on the object at the center of the crater, and their mouths fell agape.

Within the center of the crater was a red dragon, clad in armor. His scales were bright crimson with a beige underbelly and wing membranes. His armor covered mainly the torso and forequarters with sectioned plating. It had a large, dragon scale shield on its back and a longsword strapped to his left hindquarter. He had spiked horns lining the back of the jaw, and lacked a weaponized tail. He was about Voltia's size, if not a bit bigger. His entire form was steaming from the crash, but his body, weapons, and armor remained in peak condition. His armor and longsword still had its gleam.

"Whoa..." the three muttered under their breath as they took his features in.

"He's hot." Voltia said suddenly, making Spyro and Cynder give her a look.

"Shouldn't we help him?" the yellow dragoness suggested in attempt to diffuse the situation. It worked as the two dragons nodded and proceeded to aid Voltia in lifting him out of the crater and with the aid of flight, carried him to the Dragon temple.


	2. Newly Arisen

**Hello to the very few of you who read this. I've been meaning to give credit to Native Avenger for allowing me to use his OC Voltia to liven to the story somewhat, so thanks man. Disclaimer: I don't own _s**t_... except for Durgon.**

Durgon began to awaken.

He could hear far-away voices babbling on, but his mind was too dazed to actually make out any words. His eyes fluttered open as he slowly sat up and looked around, but what he saw made his blood run cold.

He saw dragons, three of them staring at him. Two smaller ones which were black and purple, and one gigantic, yellow one, almost the size of the dragonkin he's grown so accustomed to fighting. On alert, the haze that clouded his mind cleared away and he wasted no time at all in taking action.

Durgon rolled off of the opposite end of the bed, and with his new, powerful legs, sent the bed flying at the purple and black dragons. They took flight just in time, and the bed was stopped by the giant yellow dragon. Durgon took off in the other direction, out of the room. He heard one of them yelling for him to wait before he heard the sound of running behind him, which only spurred him to run faster.

The two smaller dragons took flight after him, diving for him, but he swiftly jumped to the side, dodging their tackle. The black dragon, with the use of some dark magic, shrunk into the floor to rise up from under him, tripping him up. Durgon immediately stood back up, drawing his weapons as the three dragons were upon him.

"Easy there. We just want to help you." Spyro assured, but jumped back just in time to dodge a sword slash that would've decapitated him, had he not moved. Seeing that, Cynder growled and shot a poison projectile at his sword-wielding claw, disarming him before she sunk into the floor again and went for Durgon. She pounced from the shadow before him, but was blocked due to his shield and knocked back. She then used her dark breath, engulfing him in a cloud of blackness, but out of the cloud came a flash of bright light. The cloud of blackness diminished by his shield, which was now glowing with holy light. Durgon then charged at her, forcing her to jump out of the way. Durgon held his own against Cynder and Spyro, up until Volteer arrived.

Durgon was then met with the giant yellow dragon, but before he could react, he was shot full of electricity, effectively immobilizing him as he fell to his side, incapacitated.

"Calm yourself, young dragon, and I will let you go." Volteer ordered. Durgon didn't have a choice with electricity paralyzing him, so he sighed and nodded. And with that, Volteer siphoned his excess of electricity, allowing Durgon the mobility to get back up. He felt his vision and mind become clear as his eyes changed from dull grey to a bright, fiery orange. He blinked a few times, remembering the same thing happening to Grigori when he first fought him.

"Now, before more chaos ensues, my name is Volteer, guardian of electricity. This is Spyro..." Volteer said, motioning to the purple dragon walking up behind him "...and Cynder." he said, motioning to the black dragoness next to Spyro.

"I'm Durgon." Durgon introduced himself, putting his shield on his back and picking up his sword to sheath it at his side. "What is this place?" he half asked and half demanded.

"This place is the Dragon Temple." Spyro replied.

"How did I get here?" Durgon asked. The last thing he remembered was being defeated by the Senechal and then falling before he blacked out.

"We found you falling towards the Valley of Avalar. You hit the ground before we could reach you. After we did, we carried you back here." Spyro explained.

"For what purpose? We know naught about each other." Durgon pointed out.

"Well, it was Voltia's idea to bring you back here. Volteer just tended to you until you woke up." Cynder spoke up.

"I must say, from our little scruffle, I've never seen such magic come from a dragon. How's about you join the temple? Here, you hone your element and your skills as a dragon. Will you join our ranks?" Volteer offered. It didn't take much thought at all as Durgon nodded.

"Splendid! Come with me to the library." Volteer said as the two group proceeded to head off to the temple library.

Over their walk, Volteer couldn't help but ask questions.

"So Durgon, just how did you, as you say, arrive in our realm?" the guardian asked.

"My fate was changed." came his simple reply. His head was bowed, staring at the floor in deep thought as he walked.

"How so, young one?"

"I'll explain once we get to our destination." Durgon decided.

"Fair enough." Volteer concluded, anxious for Durgon to tell his story.

XXXXX

Soon enough, they made it to the grand library.

It was filled with rows upon rows of books with young dragons walking and flying here and there to get what they're looking for. Some students cast glances at the red, armored dragon walking with the guardians, but none planned to ask and settled with back talk, much of which, Durgon, with his new dragon ears, was able to pick up.

Walking into the main area, the group was greeted by the other guardians along with Voltia.

"Terrador, Cyril." Volteer greeted as they walked up to the two guardians.

"Hello, Volteer." Terrador greeted in return while Cyril simply nodded.

"Where is my niece?" Volteer asked.

"Voltia is in her studies." Terrador replied, motioning down the yellow dragoness, who was now looking through a shelf of books. Cynder took the opportunity to walk over to her to get her. Cynder and Voltia came back a few moments later where the yellow dragoness proceeded to greet the others. Once she set her eyes on Durgon, the yellow dragoness couldn't help but grow a cheek to cheek grin. Walking up to Durgon, Voltia wrapped her arms around his neck in a rather affectionate embrace, slowly rocking back and forth. Durgon glanced up at Volteer, seemingly asking for help, who only chuckled, easing his wariness. With Volteer casual about the moment, Durgon began to hug back. After breaking apart, Voltia introduced herself.

"My name's Voltia. Yours?" the dragoness asked, smiling back at the blushing drake.

"D-Durgon." came his reply. He always had a thing when it came to females. Satisfied, Voltia walked back up next to her uncle.

"It seems that we're all acquainted now." Terrador assessed, looking down at Durgon, who stiffened slightly at his hard gaze. Terrador had an aura of authority which made him feel stiffened, even though he's dealt with far worse. Spyro gave him an assuring look which calmed him down somewhat, but he still refused to let his guard down. Although he's harbored a deep respect for dragons, he still fought them at every encounter, as they tended to do the same.

"It would appear so. Durgon here was about to explain to us his story." Volteer said as went went and laid down on cushions arranged in a circle, which served as a means for the guardians to speak amongst one another. However, Durgon still preferred to stand.

"Where do I start?" he asked himself.

"From the beginning, of course." Volteer replied, Voltia and the others nodding in agreement. Durgon nodded himself as he began to tell his story.

"My tale begins in a small fishing village where I resided roughly a month ago..." Durgon began. He told them about the dragon Grigori, how his heart was taken from him, his long, grueling journey to get it back, the monsters he had faced, what happened to the world after he'd reclaimed his heart, his journey into the depths of the world, fighting the worst the world itself had to offer, and finished off with his battle with the creator himself.

"... after the Senechal defeated me, he determined my new fate and then dropped me here. I've been given a second chance. What I do next, however, I do not know." Durgon finished, leaving an awestruck audience.

"Interesting story." Volteer commented.

"If the victories you claim are true, how's about you show us what you can do?" Terrador suggested, standing up from his cushion. Durgon, being the warrior he was, jumps at a chance to hone his abilities, so he nodded.

"Good. Let's away to the training area." Terrador said as the others got up and departed from the library, leaving a new subject for the students to talk about.

**Chapter 2 signed, sealed, and out in the field. I hope you all enjoyed, and as always, further reviews will spur me on to write further chapters. Have a nice day. Peace.**


	3. A Display of Skills

**Hello everyone. For ****those of you that read this story and actually like it, I apologize for the inconvenience of deleting this story. Disclaimer: I don't own _s**t_... except for Durgon.**

The training area of the Dragon Temple was nothing to scoff at.

All around the massive room were apparatuses, machines, and all of the like used to train all the makings of a dragon. In the center was a large, circular ring, large enough for instructors and even the guardians to duke it out with ample space. The students and instructors occupying all stopped whatever they were doing when they saw the group enter.

Durgon followed behind the guardians, next to Voltia, who was walking awfully close to him. As the group made their way to the ring at the center of the room, the students made way, gathering around said ring, knowing that whenever the guardians were present, let alone all of them, something interesting was about to happen.

The group stopped at the edge of the ring, accompanied by the other dragons, who all gathered around.

"If you're half the fighter you say you are, then show us, Durgon. Step forward." Terrador instructed. Durgon complied, stepping into the ring, walking towards the center. Now that everyone got a good look at him, murmurs went about the crowd, most of which doubting him, but he was all too happy to prove them wrong.

Around Durgon appeared his enemies, which consisted of ten orcs lead by an orc hero. Thinking into it, the orcs appeared as formidable as the Saurians he's faced in the past, and not counting any of the enhanced subspecies, especially from the dark aisles. The orc hero was around the size of an ogre, but wielded a cudgel like a cyclops, and it didn't look like it was built for any kind of speed, such as a cyclops.

This'll be easy.

"Are you ready?" Terrador asked. Rising to his hind legs, fists clenched, Durgon nodded. With that, the arena was surrounded by a magic field preventing anyone from getting in or out.

"Begin." came Terrador's announcement as the orcs all surrounded him. The one behind him decided to strike first, charging with his ax raised. Durgon whipped around, grabbing the handle before kicking the orc back. Two of them charged, so Durgon lunged for one, cleaving it in half as it raised its weapon, and then swept the other as it neared him, and then bought his ax down upon its head, crushing it. The orc hero decided to cut in as it charged with its mace at its side. Durgon lunged for a cluster of four orcs, using blocks and wide attacks to keep them at bay, but as the orc hero was upon him, he rolled under its legs as it swung, making short work of the four orcs. Once Durgon was back on his feet, he observed that there was only three more orcs left along with the orc hero. All three of the lesser orcs charged. Durgon blocked the first, turning his back towards the second to deflect its attack with Dragon's Faith on his back, and caught the third's ax in mid-swing. He then twisted the ax out of the third orc's hand and used it to decapitate the first orc before he kicked away the third orc and shifted his attention to the second. As he swung, the orc blocked the first ax, but was cleaved in the side with the second. That only left one more. Using the entirety of his ungodly draconian Arisen strength, Durgon spun, hurling one of his axes, slicing the last orc vertically clean in two. The ax was thrown so hard and fast that once it hit the wall, it shattered on impact. Right after he did this, he rolled out of the way of the mace of the remaining orc hero. With him left, he unsheathed Dragon's Dogma, the gleaming blade slicing through the air with an audible whirring sound. The orc raised its weapon and bought it back down again, but with Durgon's vastly superior speed, he jumped back, dodging it. Before the orc could raise it again, Durgon jumped up and ran up the length of the mace and the orc's arm before jumping up and doing a Full Moon Slash, effectively decapitating the behemoth. As the head fell from its shoulders, Durgon clung to the shoulder and leaned back to throw off the balance, making the limp corpse fall to the ground, shaking the grounds as it did so. Durgon emerged victorious, sheathing his blade, and once it clicked in its sheath, he was met with the roaring cheers of the surrounding crowd as the corpses of his enemies along with the barrier around the arena disappeared.

He walked back to the guardians, holding back a scoff at the lack of challenge. As far as he was concerned, he had just took down ten Saurians and a cyclops. After the roar of cheers, the crowd slowly dispursed and went back to what they were doing, but not sending several shouts Durgon's way. The warrior replied in kind with simple waves before making back to the group.

"Durgon, that was awesome!" Spyro exclaimed, walking up to him, patting his back.

"That was pretty cool." Cynder added.

"_That_ was hot." Voltia said with a smirk which made the warrior blush under his scales, making the dragoness giggle. However, before the moment could start, the guardians walked up, being the unintentional buzzkill.

"Marvelous work, Durgon! And without Magic, flight, or fire, I might add!" Volteer complimented.

"I agree. You show great skill and potential." Terrador added.

"I must say the same. If you never told us your story, I'd say you came from an ancestry of great warriors." Cyril said.

"Your compliments I appreciate. But this body is still new to me, and I still do not know the extent of my abilities." Durgon explained.

"Well then, we will just have to find that out." Terrador suggested.

"But first, the social hours!" Voltia reminded just in time before the bell signalling the end of the training hours sounded, the students piling out of the room.

"I suggest you move along, young ones. The guardians and I have other matter to attend to regarding construction of the temple." and with that, the group left for the courtyard.

XXXXX

Upon arrival to the courtyard, the group, consisting of Spyro, Cynder, Voltia, and Durgon walked through the double doors to see dragons, students and instructors alike, going about their business.

The courtyard itself was like a massive birdcage, large enough for even the guardians and instructors to walk and fly around freely with ample space. Trees and rock formations of all shapes and sizes sprinkled the grassy earth, giving the place much more to do than just fly and walk around.

As the group began to walk down one of the trails, Durgon began walking off in another direction, his head hung.

"Something wrong, Durgon?" Spyro asked, he, Cynder and Voltia casting looks of concern.

"Naught is wrong. I simply need time to think. Tis a lot to take in when you're thrown into a world you do not recognize. I simply need time to... adjust, if you will." Durgon replied before walking off. They watched him walk off for a moment longer before they decided to just let him go his way and walked down the trail.

XXXXX

Durgon was walking along the edge of the courtyard, nicely hidden from the other students, his head hung in deep thought.

Was this his new fate? Will he fight the Sesechal again? Would he allow it? What does this realm of dragons have to do with all of this? He had no intent to fight the dragonkin he came across back in Gransys other than the will to survive, but the question still remained:

"Why am I here?" he muttered quietly to himself.

However, before he was able to ponder further, he heard the flapping of wings and a thud behind him.

"You okay there, Durgon?" Voltia asked, walking up to him. Durgon simply nodded his head as they began walking together.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Voltia asked.

"Simply walking around. Nature is a... calming sight." Durgon replied. Voltia nodded in understanding.

"I used to do the same thing when I first came here. That was, until I met Spyro and Cynder." Voltia shared. "Any friends back home?" Voltia wondered.

"Very few." Durgon muttered.

"Why not? You seem like a really nice person." Voltia reasoned, making Durgon look down, his cheeks blushing, but was hidden under his crimson scales.

"I just lost time for everything when I left to save the world." Durgon explained, his expression dropping further. It was because of his journey that all of his true friends have forgotten about him and then only saw him as that stoic hero. He's met many along the way, but few were kind, and even fewer were actually friends. He let out a long sigh, but that was before he felt a claw on his shoulder, making him stop and glance back to see Voltia, a heartwarming smile on her face before she pulled him into an embrace.

"Don't worry, Durgon. Here, you have plenty of time to make friends. And none of us'll forget you." Voltia assured as they broke apart. Durgon's sadness was lifted as he grew a smile, his expression brightening.

"Thank you, Voltia. I... needed that." Durgon said before obliviously scratching the back of his neck. Voltia only smiled and giggled at this.

"Any time. Now c'mon. Let's get back to the others." Voltia said before trotting off, Durgon not far behind.

**Chapter 3 signed, sealed, and out in the field. I hope you all enjoyed, and as always, further reviews will spur me on to write further chapters. As always, have a nice day. Peace.**


End file.
